1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to token aligning three-dimensional strategy games.
2. Background Art
Token aligning three-dimensional strategy games are old in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,473 issued Mar. 9, 1943 to Heacock et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,143 issued Oct. 18, 1949 to Duncan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,107 issued July 30, 1957 to Greer, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,320 issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Chorba et al. all show structures for playing three-dimensional tic-tac-toe or other token aligning three-dimensional strategy games. Although not a strategy game, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,915 issued Jan. 12, 1954 to Steig discloses a gaming device in which a number of differently colored balls are enclosed in a container having an opaque, bulbous portion and a transparent tubular portion; a player grasps the tubular portion, mixes up the balls by shaking the container and then inverts it to display a chance arrangement of a predetermined number of the colored balls and then determines a score from the chance arrangement. The prior art token aligning three-dimensional games do not sufficiently test the player's memory or recollection ability in that the position of all of the tokens are exposed to view. Accordingly, there remains a need for a token aligning three-dimensional strategy game which provides for greater variations in play by obscuring the placement of the player's tokens during the course of play.